The overall specific aims of our COEP are as follows: 1 To present a state-of-the-art summer workshop each year on molecular techniques in aquatic bio-medical research. 2 To offer summer research opportunities for minority students in environmental health related work. 3 To train and work with middle school teacher from around the state of Wisconsin so that they can provide students with experiments that illustrate basic scientific concepts coupled with environmental health subject matter.